Web analytics is the measurement, collection, analysis and reporting of the traffic data of a web site for purposes of understanding and optimizing the web site usage. The traffic data is typically organized in the form of a multidimensional dataset whose metadata may include multiple dimensions and metric attributes (also known as “measures”). One method of performing web analytics is to visualize on a computer monitor different subsets of the multidimensional dataset that are defined by various machine-defined or user-specified configurations of dimensions and metric attributes. From examining the visualized traffic data, an information analyst may be able to discover information valuable for improving the quality and volume of the traffic to a web site. But the effort required for extracting and sharing with others any valuable information from the multidimensional dataset is usually non-trivial if the volume of the traffic data is significant or the metadata includes a large number of dimensions and metric attributes.